


Gabriel's Christmas

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Gabriel has fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children go missing in Colorado on Christmas Eve and Sam and Dean go to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Christmas

On Christmas Eve, Sam and Dean Winchester go to a small town in Colorado to investigate the disappearance of many children.

“So what did you see take away your son?” Sam asks one of the parents of the missing children. They shake their head.

“There’s no way you will believe me, but I swear, Frosty the Snowman was leading children across the street!” Sam and Dean share a look.

“Thank you for your time,” Dean thanks. The Winchester’s leave the house and go visit another family. The parents tell a similar story, except that their children were following Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer. Another family stated that it was Santa Clause, and yet another said that it was Jack Frost.

“The Trickster?” Dean wonders, not really as a question though. Sam nods.

“More than likely. It seems like he would do something like this, but there’s no evidence of any sweets,” Sam agrees. “How do we find him?”

“Follow the kids?”

So the next night Sam and Dean wait out in the cold for the remaining children in the town. And soon enough, a little girl with brown hair walks out of her house, walking through the snow to…

“Is that the Abominable Snowman?” Sam whispers to Dean, who responds with a shrug. “Let’s go follow her.” The two hunters follow the brunette girl, more children joining her along the way. They’re led to a house covered in Christmas decorations, giving off a warm feeling. The door opens to the house and the Abominable Snowman disappears. The children are ushered into the house, and Sam swears that the Trickster winks at him. The door shuts and Sam and Dean rush toward the door, attempting to open it.

After picking the lock, Sam and Dean burst into the living room to find Gabriel sitting amongst the children of the town, watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas, with a bowl of candy on his lap. Each child holding a mug of hot cocoa.

“You could have knocked,” Gabriel states quietly, not taking his eyes off the TV screen. “Instead of interrupting the movie.”

“Did you seriously kidnap children just to watch a movie?” Dean asks, bewildered. Gabriel shrugs, stuffing candy into his mouth.

“Well, they came willingly, so I didn’t actually kidnap them. Come sit down and watch the movie, the children are going home tomorrow anyway.”

“Wait, you're just going to take them back?” Sam questions. Gabriel looks at him and nods.

“Why wouldn’t I?”


End file.
